


Double Edged

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: Night of the new moon, will Sesshomaru accept his brother in his most vulnerable state?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Double Edged

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a roll, I literally just wrote this lol. Tell me how you all like! Thanks for reading!💖

It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was up in a tree, legs dangling on either side of the branch. He hated feeling weak, tired of the stares and the last thing he wanted was for Sesshomaru to see him in this state. 

Not because he didn’t trust him, they patched things up between them long ago but because it made him feel... somewhat unworthy to be in his presence. 

He knew he was being foolish but it would be better if he stayed away at least until sunrise. His brother never hesitated in the past to say how he hated humans. But that was the past right? But Inuyasha couldn’t shake the feeling that if Sesshomaru we’re to see him in this state it would only make him want to turn away with disgust. 

Damn it all but he wasn’t going to lose his brother, things between them have been so good. And he couldn’t lose him, not now at least. 

Inuyasha sighed he looked up at the bright stars above him, praying that Sesshomaru would just stay away just for right now. 

Before he could even blink he heard the rustling of bushes and the clinking of amour. 

‘No, no, no, no!’ 

He can’t see me like this, please gods don’t be him, don’t be him, don’t- 

“Otouto? Are you well?” 

Fuck! Inuyasha knew he had a good nose but he didn’t think he would be able to find him this far away from edo. 

Inuyasha cleared his throat, “ I-I’m fine Aniki, I’m just getting some air, no need to worry.” 

“Inuyasha, come down from there, let me see you.” 

For kami’s sake his brother was such a persistent bastard. The moment he wants him to leave him alone he stays. Figures. 

“No! Er- I mean... I just need a moment.” Gods Inuyasha couldn’t lie but he didn’t want his brother seeing him this way. He couldn’t risk it at all. Gods no. 

Sesshomaru was silent but still there, Inuyasha figured he was trying to calculate his way into knowing why he was acting like this. 

“Your scent it has changed.” It was not a question. Inuyasha could practically hear the wonder in his voice. Fuck! Shit! 

“otouto I am coming up there.” 

“Sesshomaru, no!” 

Too late, Inuyasha was now staring at the shiny edge of his brothers boots. It’s all over, his brother is going to take one look at him and walk away in disgust, their friendship will be over, and he would lose his brother all over again. Inuyasha felt the sting in his eyes and bent his knees inwards, his head facing between them. A soft sob left his lips.

He didn’t care if he looked weak and pathetic Sesshomaru was going to leave anyway. It doesn’t matter anymore. 

He felt a hand press fondly, dare he say affectionately on top of his head. His brother’s hand? But wait a minute he hates humans? Doesn’t he? 

“Why do you weep, otouto?” 

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head, there he saw gold eyes set upon him, a worry look in the elder’s eyes.

“A-Aniki?” Inuyasha choked out. 

“What ails you so?” Sesshomaru said softly, worryingly, tilting Inuyasha’s chin bending down and placing a soft lick of his tongue down on his jaw, greeting him. 

What the hell? Sesshomaru is greeting him, but he thought he hated the sight of humans. Why is he being so... nice? 

“I told you to stay away.” Inuyasha said jerking his head back from Sesshomaru. His dark raven tresses falling in front of his face, tears pouring from soft violet eyes. 

“Why would I leave my brother alone, when he is in such a vulnerable state.” Sesshomaru said. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru reached over and pulled Inuyasha’s raven tresses from his face and gave the boy a soft gentle kiss to the cheek. 

Inuyasha’s heart fluttered and slowly looked at his brother’s eyes which appeared to look sad. 

“But..I thought... you hated humans? When you look at me, don’t you want to turn away? Don’t I disgust you?”

Sesshomaru gasped and his eyes widened for a quick moment. He thought he hated him? he couldn’t blame Inuyasha for feeling the way he did when all he ever did for most of their life was try to kill him for the very thing he couldn’t control. But how could he hate him? His stubborn, foolhardy brother, he felt nothing of the sort when looking at him. 

“Inuyasha, is that why you came here? We’re you afraid that I was going to walk away from you?” 

Inuyasha sniffed wiping away a tear that threatened to fall. 

“Y-yes, I didn’t want to lose you, I thought if you saw me like this, you would walk away, and I didn’t want to lose you, we have come so far...” Inuyasha’s voice began to crack and looked away once more. “Just please if your gonna go just go, I will understand.” 

“Inuyasha, look at me.” Sesshomaru said. 

“N-no.” Inuyasha said shaking his head. 

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into his embrace wrapping his arms around him, breathing in his scent. Unique, he thought. 

“Foolish hanyo..” Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha’s ear “I have always known.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t believe it here he was human, in front of his full youkai brother, who didn’t want to kill him, didn’t want to walk away, who just accepted him? Hugged him? What the hell? 

Inuyasha squeezed back and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru tighter, he pulled back slightly to look in his brother’s eyes. 

“So you won’t walk away?” Inuyasha asked. 

“No, I won’t walk away otouto.” Sesshomaru said nuzzling Inuyasha’s cheek. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said: “holy shit, I can’t believe it.” 

Sesshomaru gave his brother a small smile and bent down and gave Inuyasha another lick to his jaw. 

“Believe it, I am not going anywhere.” 

“You promise?” Inuyasha asked

“I promise.” 

Inuyasha bent down his head and nipped his brothers neck with as much force as he could without drawing blood. 

“You had me scared out of my wits, bastard! You could’ve told me sooner ya know.” 

“I wanted you to come and tell me yourself when you we’re ready.”

“Of course you would say that.” Inuyasha huffed. 

Sesshomaru’s brow arched, but said nothing. 

“Oh it’s nothing, you old dog, now enough talking.. can.. can you just hold me for awhile... like this?” Inuyasha asked shyly

“Yes otouto, I can do that.”


End file.
